One Sweet Day
by SlytherinGirl0220
Summary: A look into a young Bellatrix Black's sick and twisted mind. Warning: DH spoilers!


(A/N: yes this is another Bellatrix fan fiction. She really fascinates me and I love writing about her. All belongs to J.K. Rowling; only the plot of this story is mine. R&R!)

Bellatrix, a girl of fifteen, stared at herself in the mirror. Another ball, another BLOODY ball. She hated these parties and never enjoyed dressing up for them. Bellatrix did like dressing up, every girl does, but what she hated about dressing up for these pureblood balls was that she would be forced to wear pretty pink, sickly vibrant green, or bright blue dress robes. She hated those colors, and thought that emerald, black and silver were much better. But her mother would have none of that. Bellatrix let out an annoyed sigh as she tried to style her hair to her liking. She growled and threw the brush down in frustration. She hated how she could never get her hair just right!

To make it even worse, in bounced Narcissa, her sister who was twelve years old, and rather annoying. Bellatrix glared at her bouncy blonde sister. Narcissa's angel blonde hair was up in perfect curls that bounced when she moved, her make up done to make her look heavenly, and her pink dress looked made for her. Bellatrix scowled. She hated how perfect her sister was at age twelve.

"What could you possibly want NOW, Cissy?!" Bellatrix roared. Narcissa's mood was not affected, much to Bellatrix's annoyance.

"Doesn't this dress look lovely? I cannot wait to dance! It twirls when I spin!" Narcissa let out a dreamy sigh and swayed to her own music. Bellatrix wanted to straighten those curls for Narcissa…with her own two hands. She cringed as her sister hugged her. "OH BELLA! I'M SO EXCITED!" Narcissa cried. Bellatrix squirmed her way out of the hug and walked ten feet away.

"I can see that. Calm down before you die of excitement," Bellatrix paused for a moment then laughed to herself. "Actually, on second thought, get MORE excited!"

Narcissa's beautiful laugh angered Bellatrix even more (if that was possible.) She let out a low growl and grabbed her sister's arm roughly. "Get out of my room!" she yelled. She slammed the door in Narcissa's face and walked briskly back to her vanity. She picked up the brush she had thrown on the ground and continued to brush through her long silky black hair. She let out a sigh as she looked at herself once more, picking out each and every bad thing about herself. What most did not know was how much Bellatrix hated herself. They could not know, would never guess, that a daughter of the House of Black was not proud of herself. In fact, the only thing Bellatrix liked about herself was how easily she could amuse herself. Just by terrorizing a mudblood, Bellatrix could enjoy herself more than ever.

You see, Bellatrix Black was no ordinary teenage girl. She did not care for fancy dresses, a husband, none of the things most would care for. No, she fancied much more fearful things. Things pureblood girls talked about with horror on their face. She fancied torture, death, and above all, terrorizing stupid little mudbloods. That was where she got her real enjoyment.

She smiled a cat-like smile to her reflection and laughed. Yes, yes, death was and always would be one of Bellatrix Black's enjoyments. Torture would always be her specialty. She planned to one day torture someone so horribly that they would go mad. She would not kill them, oh no, she would never be so merciful. No, she would spare them a death sentence. She would supply a worse punishment…living with insanity. She planned to torture these yet to be known victims until their minds exploded, and they would not even remember the face of their child. She laughed wickedly to herself at her dream.

Yes, and there would be much more horror after that. Maybe she would even get thrown into Azkaban for all the trouble she caused, all the lives she would take, and all the minds she would torture. Azkaban…the highest rank of infamy. She laughed as she set her brush on the vanity table, and then twirled around her large bedroom, lost in her dream.

She would be the follower of someone so evil, that she, Bellatrix Black, would even fear him. He would be her master, and she would be his most humble slave. She wondered what her sisters would think. Andromeda would think she was out of her mind. Narcissa would support the idea, considering she was terrified of going against her older sister. Would Narcissa join Bellatrix too? She recalled her sister coming into her chambers just moments ago. A bright pink dress, perfect hair, everything about her angelic. No, Narcissa would not join. Maybe she would marry someone that would.

Bellatrix was knocked out of her twisted fantasy by a knock at her door. It was her mother, telling her to hurry up or they would be late. Bellatrix didn't care; she was too lost in her dark mind to care. Still, she stood up and walked out the door with her family to the ball she had dreaded for three months.

Pqpqpq

Once they arrived, Bellatrix saw her foolish cousin Sirius playing with his friends, James Potter and Remus Lupin. She scowled at them, and Sirius noticed. He walked over to her coolly, with James next to him, looking just as tough, and Remus Lupin behind them, looking worried. Bellatrix greeted them politely, as did Sirius, James, and Lupin. Although, once the polite greetings were out of the way, Sirius made it known that he came to terrorize his cousin.

"So, Bellatrix, have you killed anyone lately?" he asked, teasing in his voice. Bellatrix whirled around and grabbed his ear.

"Not yet, but mark my words Sirius, one day, one sweet day, I'm going to kill you!" She yelled. Sirius laughed, followed by James and Lupin.

"Really, cousin? You're going to kill me? I'd like to see you try," he said. Bellatrix threw a glare at him.

"You will see me do more than try, Sirius. I'm going to succeed!" she hissed. She turned swiftly around on one heel and walked the other way. She was hoping she would leave Sirius in a fright, but that was very doubtful.

"Ah, Miss Black. I thought I'd find you here this evening," said a cool, silky voice behind her. Bellatrix halted and turned to see two grey eyes looking into her own black ones.

"Mr. Malfoy," she said politely, curtsying. He smiled and bowed to her. Though it did not show through, Bellatrix loathed the Malfoy heir, and swore to herself she always would.

"Would you do me the honor of sharing the next dance with me?" He asked her. She looked him over. His dress robes looked rather nice. His long blonde hair was tied back with a ribbon, and he looked quite dashing. Well, to most people he did, but to Bellatrix, he looked revolting. The reason for this was because she had let her hate for him forever taint his image. She could not think him attractive because of her hate. She didn't care, she enjoyed hating him.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Malfoy," she said, fake innocence dripping from her words. "But I do believe I swore in second year that I would hate you for all eternity. I don't think that tonight marks the end of eternity, do you?" She asked. He stared at her, surprised and shocked by her rudeness. "Excuse me," she curtsied once again and turned her back on him. Oh, she hated these dreadful parties. She needed air, the fresh air of the night. She found her way out to the gardens and lost herself in a large maze. She lost herself in the maze, and the fantasies the maze gave her. Twisted, horrible fantasies that Bellatrix found very enjoyable.

She sighed and found her way to the center of the maze. It was a small patch of green grass, looking very inviting to her. She lied herself down and looked up at the night sky, loosing herself.

Who would her master be? What would he be infamous for? Who would he kill? He would kill James Potter, murder him, that she knew. Any mater she would serve would hate James Potter. He would leave Sirius to her, though. Malfoy would for sure be one of his servants too. He was perfect for it, even though she hated to admit it. He would serve their master well. He would sneak things into Hogwarts for him, things that would posses a little girl… oh yes. That would be interesting. Lucius Malfoy seemed like the type of man for that.

She snorted as she thought of it. He would be careless though. He was always careless. Making foolish mistakes. He would somehow not be careful enough with what he was sneaking in. Maybe it would be as important as a piece of her master's soul and he would never know. She laughed bitterly.

She thought of how rich she would be. No doubt her family would marry her off to another pureblood with even more money. Maybe her vault would be guarded by a dragon? That would be splendid. She smiled and thought more of these riches she dreamed of. The vault would have a spell on it. A spell that would kill any intruder. Anything that a thief's hands would touch would burn their skin and multiply until they were crushed under the weight of so much treasure. Yes, gruesome indeed. Bellatrix liked gruesome. She stared up at the sky and smiled to herself. The night smiled back, leading her deeper into her dark mind's fantasies.

She knew one day, everyone would fear her. Everyone in the wizarding world would fear her, except her master. Her master, who would be the most evil of all time, wouldn't fear her. He would love her, and laugh with her when innocent people were tortured.

The night stayed calm as Bellatrix Black lost herself in visions of what could be. Her twisted mind wandered a twisted path, and she let out a soft sigh. One day…one sweet day…she would be infamous…she would be rich…and she would be purely evil. One day…one sweet day…

(A/N: did you like it!!! Please R&R! I'm begging you!!!)


End file.
